


Good Boys are Bad Boys That Haven't been Caught

by DashingHeights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Child/Angel Abuse, M/M, Schmoop, Violence, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingHeights/pseuds/DashingHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heavenly Host was sent to Earth to balance the scales. Demons and other monsters had decided it was a good idea to make their presence known to the humans, so naturally God had to get involved. It started simple: Angels taking grown vessels high up in governments until only the lower ranks were human. But it wasn't enough. Heaven's armies were thinning. So God began making angels on Earth, bestowing Grace upon the human babies of those with appropriate faith. These new angels were given feathery wings as a literal representation of their power and difference, one the humans would understand. The wings ranged in colour from browns, to greys, to whites, sometimes striped or spotted or just gradient. Solid wings were rare but not unheard of, and the darker the colour, the more shunned you were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys are Bad Boys That Haven't been Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a prologue, really. I just needed to set some things up.

Mary Winchester remembered well the day the Novak's moved in two blocks down the street. They had gotten lost and she was watering her flowers, so they stopped and asked her for directions. Naomi Novak was a beautiful woman, and Mary felt a little self-conscious about her dirt-stained fingernails and messy bun. Nevertheless, Naomi had complimented her garden and the house. Her husband, however, did not even spare her a glance.

But what made this day so memorable was their, at the time, only son. Mary was only about a month pregnant with her first baby, and little Gabriel Novak knew as soon as he laid eyes on her. He was only about 3 or 4, but he looked at her with such understanding that she felt so young next to him. "Your baby will be a boy," he'd peeped, holding two of his mother's fingers. His little wings were almost golden with small, white spots freckling them. Mary hadn't mentioned that she was pregnant, but she took it stride and thanked him for the heads up.

Mary also remembered Gabriel dragging his mother along to visit her in the hospital, promising that new-born Dean would be watched and carefully cared for in heaven. Naomi was pregnant with her second child, and Gabriel had been ecstatic about getting a little brother. He was so certain his brother would be the brightest little angel. "You watch," he'd said, "My brother is gonna reshape the stars." Now, Mary had not been blessed with an angel and she doubted she ever would. It was also uncommon for families to birth more than one, so either Gabriel had been wishful or he knew something they didn't.

As it would turn out, he knew something they didn't. Not two months after Dean, Castiel Novak was bestowed upon Naomi and her husband, whose name Mary never bothered to learn. He was, in all sense of the weird, angelic. His little eyes were a vibrant blue, already sporting a crop of thick, dark brown hair. He squirmed in his brother's arms as his mother gave her dying breath to announce the Winchester's as the godparents. Mary thought he was beautiful, and so did her husband, John.

The only unfortunate thing about Castiel was the pair of inky black wings he wore. Dark coloured wings were seen as bad omens, and therefore, his father hated him. Mary was appalled that someone could hate their own son, and more often than not, she found herself ushering a bawling, bleeding Castiel into her kitchen in the middle of the night. Gabriel always brought him over after one of their dad's fits. She became quite accustomed to bandaging torn up wings in the dead of night, and Gabriel was always so grateful that at least she cared for his pride and joy. They had a strange bond, Mary and Gabriel. The older Novak child was adamant on checking on her and Dean when John was away, even if he was only 6. And it wasn't like their father cared if they were home or not, so she fixed him sandwiches and set Castiel up with Dean. He called her Lady Mary.

Mary had always told both of her boys (the new-born being Sam) that angels would watch over them for their whole lives. So, one day when Dean was just old enough to begin to wonder, he padded to her at the kitchen sink and asked, "Mama, who watches over the angels?" Mary had been caught off guard, but she already knew the answer. "We do," She told her son gently, "take care of your angels, Dean, and they will always take care of you."


End file.
